Baskerville Clan
The Baskervilles (バスカヴィル, Basukaviru) or in the legend also called as "Messenger of the Abyss" were one of the many Dukedoms before the Tragedy of Sablier occured. History In order to create new branching points for her "story" the Juror known in Pandora universe as Jury created the Baskervilles. Levi theorizes that the reason is to "preserve the balance of the Abyss" and then wait and see how long and how they would break it and lead the world to its end so that Jury can "archive" it. Another likely reason is to aid in the destruction of the Children of Ill Omen who are a direct threat to the hag. Leader(s) & Glen Baskerville For more details, see : Glen Baskerville Glen Baskerville is the title of Duke, main head and main de facto leader of the Baskerville Clan. And the person who can inherits this position formally through Succession Ceremonies of Glen Baskerville. Their main task is casts anyone who threatens the peace of the Abyss with their judgement and their Chains of Condemnation. in anime]]Throughout the series, there have been five glens before the Tragedy of Sablier and whenever "Glen" dies his soul migrates to the new "glen" while his body is mutated into a chain. There is also another person related with Glen is Gilbert Nightray, who failed to be new Glen succeed Oswald because Vincent's interruption during his Succession Ceremonies of Glen Baskerville and Jack's manipulation. Besides Glen Baskerville as the main de facto leader of Baskerville Clan, along the series ran; there are also shows another people who seem to became another leader of Baskerville Clan. Especially seen in anime, where is Xai Vessalius dominately appears to be a leader of Baskerville Clan during Glen's absence and in addition, Lottie also acted as another "leader" in a team with her cleverness during Glen's absence until Leo as new Glen arrives. Members None of the Baskervilles member is related by blood. The only exceptions to this are where Lacie and Vincent joined their brothers, Oswald and Gilbert, in the Dukedom before they became Glen Baskerville. After this, they would have been killed when Glen used his Chains to summon the Chains of Condemnation and drag them into the darkness of the Abyss to be obliterated, due to them both being Children of Ill Omen. After the power of the Abyss enters a person's body as orbs of light, the person is then driven to go to the Baskerville estate where they join other people like them as 'Messengers of the Abyss'. Although, because 's order during Tragedy of Sablier]]the Baskervilles house much power of the Abyss within their bodies, they are more Chain-like than human, and so they can heal from virtually any wound inflicted by something unrelated to the Abyss. The servants obey their master whole-heartedly, viewing his orders as being absolute. However, this isn't always the case as some of the servants (especially Fang) questioned Oswald's orders when he ordered the Baskervilles to slaughter the population of Sablier during the Tragedy of Sablier. Although Oswald ordered this in order to let the population become part of the Rule of 100 Cycles (which allowed them to be reincarnate after 100 years had passed), he failed to inform the Baskervilles that if the population fallen into the Abyss while being alive, their body will permanently changed into Chains. Should this happened, that person's soul is permanently excluded from the Rule of 100 Cycles and can't never be reincarnated. Glen Baskerville was the name of the Duke who lead the Baskerville family. One Glen Baskerville would pass on his Chains to his successor, as well as have them drink some of Glen's own blood, in order to transfer both the power of Glen Baskerville's Chains, but the collective soul of Glen Baskerville as well, which housed every past Glen. Although the new Glen would take in another's soul, his own soul reigns dominant in the body, while the other Glens watch Glen's life from within, often whispering to Glen subconsciously to voice their opinions. A Baskerville is chosen to become the next Glen Baskerville by meeting certain qualifications that include having some sort of connection to a Child of Ill Omen. The discarded body of the previous Glen Baskerville then becomes a Chain because it is saturated with the power of the Abyss, the final discarded body having turned into Humpty Dumpty. These Chains then share a special bond with Glen, being tied to his soul so it is always able to find it, even when no one else can. The Chain then contracts with someone close to Glen and protects the container for Glen's soul. This process has been traditionally completed atleast three times (Levi, Oswald, three other Glen's shown in Leo's subconscious). However, as a result of the Tragedy of Sablier and Jack sealed Oswald's body in Sealing Stones, this cycle become broken. With Gilbert's ceremony being interrupted which in turn caused Raven to be permanently connected to him, the cycle between Glen Baskerville was damaged. Although the next reincarnation of Glen Baskerville was born (Leo), Leo didn't have all the qualifications previous Glen Baskerville had before in the past such as not having a connection with a Child of Ill Omen. Insignia/Marks Before the Tragedy of Sablier, Baskerville was one of the many Dukedoms. What sets them aparts from other Dukedoms is their task, their role, and their abilities. They have important roles associated with the Abyss, which eventually became a legend in the society of Pandora Hearts universe. Baskerville had an insignia, in the form a death reaper wrapped by crimson/red hoodie cloak. with it scythe as main weapon. Throughout the anime series, the Baskervilles are also called 'Shinigami', as shown in Episode 02. It's referred to the powers and abilities of the Baskervilles to drop someone into Abyss. The Baskervilles' distinctive characteristic is their bloody red/crimson hoodie cloak (but the colour is more looks like dark red in anime), which the members always wear during their task to drop anyone who threatens the the peace of the Abyss. Furthermore, the members usually have their own distinctive characteristics and style in their Baskerville cloaks. For example, Lottie decorates her Baskerville cloak with ribbons and pom-poms, and it's also shown with Lily with her outfits that accompanies her Baskerville cloak. Properties Before the Tragedy of Sablier, Baskerville Clan had many properties as well as their position as a Dukedom, such as own estate/mansion with wide garden or a wide area or a prison around Sablier (which finally that prison become Lutwidge Academy in modern day). Baskerville Clan also had secret passageways every where in "potential place" which Lacie, Alice and The Intention of the Abyss living during their life as Baskervilles member along with Cheshire and The Intention of the Abyss' Dolls. ]]which associated with Abyss. In the past, Baskervilles member living in an orchid-huge mansion/estate, along with some maids or valets. In their mansion area, there is also The Tower which Lacie and her children living together with Oz in his original form as a rabbit doll, Cheshire as original cat and later, the Dolls from Oswald for Alice. After the Tragedy of Sablier, Baskervilles had lost of their ownership of some all of their properties or some is destroyed during the Tragedy--but they Door to the Abyss with it guardian, Jabberwock, is the exception--; in line with the accused of them as the 'evildoer' in that event. One of their properties, such a prison, finally changed by someone; became the private and top school in Pandora Hearts universe, which Ada and Elliot school as noble : Lutwidge Academy. Lutwidge Academy has been taken over by the Four Great Dukedoms and now operates as a school for the children of noble families. The Academy is overseen by a Headmaster (exactly; Turner in present day), who is a member of Pandora, and who is meant to oversee order and report any interactions with Abyssal power. However, Baskerville secret passageway in Lutwidge Academy were left untouched and remain operable in present day, along with Vessalius secret passageway in the same place. So, as the new base of their activities after the Tragedy, the Baskervilles chose to stay in their ex-estate area, which now become The Hole, and also to keep they Door to the Abyss which also they still have. Details of Baskervilles' Properties *Estate/Mansion. Before the Tragedy occured, the Baskervilles living together accompanied with several maids or valets in a huge and wide estate/mansion with orchid-violet-pearly purple and purpureus (please see more the shades of purple colour) painted colour at it's building exterior. Interior of the estate is dominately by light blue-periwinkle and brandeis blue (please see more the shades of blue colour) painted colour. The interior of the estate also fulled with miscellaneous Medieval golden-engraving at the wall. Some side at the hallway decorated with some ornaments, like little paints with variety frames shapes (see the gallery). Crystal blue floors throughout the estate covered with imperial red and crimson coloured carpet, and several corridor or window throughout the estate also decorated with many curtain with the same colour of the carpet along the floors. On the lower levels of the estate, also there is the cells. Noise once locked in one of the cells in the lower levels of Baskerville estate by Oswald, because Noise's lack abilities of controlling her Chain (Duldee). When The Tragedy occurs, this estate finally swallowed into the Abyss along the majority of Sablier. After it's swallowed by the Abyss, the Baskervilles now operating their activities in The Hole, right under the noses of Pandora. Ep19 - baskerville estate 02.png|Outside of Baskervilles mansion/estate Ep19 - baskerville estate 01.png|Exterior of Baskervilles mansion building Ep19 - baskerville estate 03.png|Exterior of Baskervilles mansion building Ep19 - baskerville estate 04.png|Exterior of Baskervilles mansion building Ep19 - baskerville estate 07.png|Exterior of Baskervilles mansion building Ep19 - baskerville estate 06.png|Exterior of Baskerville mansion building Ep19 - lottie saw jack & oswald afar.png|Lottie at the terrace of mansion Ep19 - baskerville estate 05.png|A view of the garden from the terrace Ep19 - lottinbaskervillestate.png|Lottie walks into the garden Ep19 - oswald in baskervillestate garden.png|Oswald under a tree in the garden Ep19 - dua dayang dalam kastil baskerville.png|Interior of the estate Ep19 - lottie jack dan seorang dayang.png|Interior of the estate Ep19 - jacklottinbaskervillestate.png|Interior of the estate Ep19 - oswald lottie fang dug.png|Interior of the estate Special images - tragedi sablier 00.png|Interior of the estate Interior baskervillestate.png|Interior of the estate Special images - tragedi sablier 03.png|Interior of the estate Special images - tragedi sablier 01.png|Interior of the estate During tragedy - corpses 05.png|Murders in the estate during the Tragedy During tragedy - corpses 06.png|Fire in the estate during the Tragedy During tragedy - young vincent still crying.png|A young Vincent crying in the estate during the Tragedy Ep21 - baskervillestate portrait 2.png|A full outside view of Baskervilles estate exterior from afar Tragedy Pic1.jpg|The explosive because opening of the Doors to the Abyss by Vincent Ep01 - sabliers hole.png|The Hole formed in Baskervilles estate area during the Tragedy, drowned all of Baskervilles estate area into the Abyss *The Tower. Also previously existed on the Baskerville estate area. Having previously acted as a residence for Lacie and Alice (and sometimes The Intention of the Abyss, through Alice's body), it's rather unclear as to what The Tower's true purpose is meant to be--as it hasn't ever been touched upon in the series. Potentially, it seems most likely that The Tower could've acted as a residence for all the Children of Ill Omen of the Baskerville Clan, however Vincent would've be an exception to said tradition due to Alice (and the Intention of the Abyss) having already taken up residence in The Tower. Alice was the last resident of The Tower, as it dropped into the Abyss alongside the majority of Sablier during the Tragedy of Sablier more than 100 years ago. Another residents of The Tower is Cheshire and the Dolls, who finally chose to stayed in the Abyss together with The Intention at unknown time after Cheshire was tortured by Vincent. The room which Alice "living" in The Tower had the same design and style with The Intention's room in the Abyss, as The Intention was deliberately made the same of her own room in the Abyss with her twins room in The Tower. When The Tragedy occurs, this tower which including in Baskervilles estate area, also drowned into the Abyss. Ep22 - the tower.png|The Tower as appears in anime Baskerville-the tower exterior 1.png|Exterior of The Tower Baskerville-the tower exterior 2.png|Exterior of The Tower Baskerville-the tower door.png|Entrance door into The Tower During tragedy - vincent entered the tower.png|A young Vincent entered The Tower during the Tragedy of Sablier Baskerville-stairs 1.png|Interior of The Tower Baskerville-stairs 2.png|Long spiral stairway in The Tower Baskerville-stairs 3.png|An entrance door into Alice's room Ep22 - vincent kecil dan gunting.png|A young Vincent appears in Alice's room Baskerville-the twins room.png|Jack in Alice's room *Doors to the Abyss. Of course, the most important Baskervilles properties--especially after Glen's (exactly, Oswald) "death"--is Baskervilles' Door to the Abyss, or the Final Doors to the Abyss whose guarded by Jabberwock. And unlike the Four Great Dukedoms whose has Keys to the Abyss for their Doors to the Abyss which their own, the Baskervilles' Door to the Abyss never been any mention of they key thus far, although it's exist. *A prison, which recently changed became Lutwidge Academy which Ada, Elliot and Leo became school noble-student formerly. (For more details, see : Lutwidge Academy.) *A huge garden around Baskervilles estate/mansion. This garden is filled with roses, some trees and a fish pool. Some ornaments like statue or gates also decorated this garden. Oswald often spent his time in this garden at the fish pool side. Reminiscence of Gil'smemory.png|Gil's memories about his past with Vincent in Baskervilles garden *Lands around Sablier, before the Tragedy of Sablier. *Some maids, as shown in Lottie's flashback. Powers and Abilities As a group of humans chosen by the Core of the Abyss to maintain and protect the well-being of the Abyss, they have distinctive powers. For example: *Enhanced stamina *Supernatural level of strength *Power and endurance, as seen first in the series by Alice when she and Oz in Abyss for the first time and later, looks striking by Fang when he distracted by Elliot. *High physical resistance, as seen by Gilbert. *Incredible speed and agility. It's especially shown by Echo when she chased Philippe West. *Quick wound healing due to the saturation of Abyssal power in their body (but there's an exception when the Baskervilles get attacked by the Mad Hatter). *Good reflexes. As shown firstly by Echo when Echo's caught the antidote for Sharon from Vincent, and later shown by Lottie when she hears the intruder (Elliot with Leo) sound while she talking with Oz. She quickly spun around to throw her knife at the intruder. *Time freezing. The Baskervilles display this ability during Oz's casting into the Abyss in Oz's Coming of Age Ceremony. It's proven that the Baskervilles could freezing the time around the people who will be casting into the Abyss to the smooth of judgement & casting process towards the convicted, while the convicted is not affected by this time freezing. *and controlling their Chain. But there's an exception with Noise/Zwei and Duldee, along with Duldum. 87646.jpg|Oswald as Glen with his sword to Jack in Tragedy of Sablier Leo gun.jpg|Leo with his gun shoots Lottie Ep06 - gil with his sniper anime.png|Gil with his gun try to shoots Noise ep18 - lottie's knive.png|Lottie throwing her knife to Elliot & Leo Ep18 - fang and elliot final duel.png|Fang fights with Elliot ep09 - echo's slash.png|Echo distracts Grim with her short swords Ep02 - alice with her scythe.png|Alice with her scythe confronts Xai in Oz's Coming of Age Ceremony Ep21 - the intention power.png|The Intention of the Abyss destroyed Albus with her power in creating Chains of the Abyss Cheshire claws.PNG|Cheshire with his claws Equipment - xai'sword.png|Xai, in his Baskervilles cloak, with his rapier Ep02 - nyonya kate membeku dalam waktu yang berhenti.png|Kate trapped in the frozen time which practicing by the Baskervilles to casting Oz Beside their common traits above, each of the Baskervilles (both current and former, and also their allies) also had good skills in using weapons in battle such a sword or knife or gun. Some of the members have excellent swordsmanship or markmanship. Each of members have their own fighting style, shown by Echo and Noise with their acrobatic techniques while sparring against with their opponents. Echo and Noise appear to skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Vincent also appears to be a skilled torturer (as shown when he tortures someone in Isla Yura's Feast), while Lottie appears to be a skilled knife thrower (as shown when she destroys the fouth Sealing Stones with her throwing knives within Pandora). The Intention of the Abyss was considered as the most powerful Baskervilles member along with her twin sister in her B-Rabbit form, as The Intention became a vessel of the Core of the Abyss. The Intention of the Abyss was one of important Baskervilles in the series, with her governing in Abyss, creating Chains (and even destroy) them, and having the god like the Core existence in her body. Along the series, some of the Baskervilles also have the ability to possess someone's body. So far in the series, the Baskervilles who show this ability are the people's soul whom ever became a Glen Baskerville (mainly), Noise, Echo, Alice and The Intention of the Abyss. This ability are shown by the members i Ep01 - noise possessing.png|Noise, with Duldum, possessing Gilbert before Oz's Coming of Age Ceremony Alice-possessing1.png|Alice possessing Oz after their contract proccess ended TheIntentioninsidealiceworelegantdress.png|The Intention of the Abyss possessed her twin sister, Alice, in the tower Ep13 - vinchess intellect.png|Vincent shows his intellect in the chess game with Oscar n particular situation, the examples are when Noise with Duldum possessing Gilbert before Oz's Coming of Age Ceremony or when Noise possessing her another self; Echo or Echo was contrary to Noise (but Noise ability to possessing more dominant towards Echo), Alice who possessing Oz during their contract process, and The Intention of the Abyss who sometimes possessing Alice's body in the tower when Alice still as a human. Most of the Baskervilles is appear as a nice combatant and can last for hours in any fight. In addition, some of the Baskervilles also has own unique intelligence in solve a problem in the fight or think a tactic in the fight. The most prominent member in show a Baskervilles intelligence is Lottie. Lottie skilled in poisons and has keen intellect, making her able to come with decisions and plans in a moment's notice; making her also acted as a "leader" for her team during Glen's absence. Like Lottie, Vincent also has his own distinctive intellect; as shown when Vincent defeated Oscar in chess game. Likewise Lottie and Vincent, Fang and Dug same too. Fang especially appears to be a quick-thinking/quick-act and critical person; somewhat resembles with Reim Lunettes while Dug's intelligence and his strategical nature shows clearly through Dug 's interest in chess, although Dug was no match for Vincent when they faced one another. Noise also quite smart as well as Fang, as seen when she used Gilbert and planted Duldum inside Gil's body with Duldee to running Baskervilles' action to cast Oz into the Abyss during Oz' Coming of Age Ceremony; although finally there is something happen outside main scenario : Duldum strays from Duldee's order. Lily is a small exception in about Baskervilles' intelligence, with her reckless personality. There's also additional notes with Noise, because although Noise became a Baskerville; actually she lacked the ability to properly control her Chain(s) (Duldee and Duldum). Noise was an anomaly among the Baskervilles. Equipment To support their powers and abilities, also for the sake of Glen and smooth of the process of judgement who doing by Glen or the leaders; some of Baskerville members had own weapons to fight anyone who disturb judgement procession, such as blade or gun. Beside weapons as their equipment, some of the members also shown had another thing non-weapon type as equipment for certain member in the group for certain purpose. For example is Vincent with his scissors (as shown in the cover of Pandora Hearts manga Volume 5) or Intention of the Abyss with her white-blue rabbit doll; or Lottie with her poison and the antidote. Below this is a list of known equipments which used by each Baskerville members along the series : *Oswald, as the Glen before Leo = As a swordsman expert, his weapons is a long sword. *Leo, as the last Glen in the series = His first weapons is a gun, and his second weapons is Nightray's Family black-bladed sword (which it also became Nightray Key to the Abyss and formerly was Elliot's main weapon). Ep11 - gils gun.png|Gil with his gun Equipment - fangs blade.png|Fang with his huge bladed sword Equipment - lotties knive.png|Lottie with her throwing knife Equipment - lotties poison.png|Lottie with her poison Equipment - noises knife.png|Noise with one of her twin-bladed daggers Equipment - echo's blade.png|Echo with one of her twin short bladed-sword Equipment - intention rabbit doll.png|The Intention with her rabbit doll Cheshire claws.PNG|Cheshire with his claws Ep02 - alice with her scythe.png|Alice with her scythe *Gilbert = His main weapons is a gun. *Vincent = His main weapons is a gun, and his another equipments are a scissors (which also became one of his favorite object with his possession in cutting stuffed toy) and a pocket watch. *Lottie = Her main weapons is a throwing knife. Her another equipments are a poison and the antidote. *Noise/Zwei = As a hand-to-hand combatant expert, she has a twin bladed-daggers. Her daggers has quite same design with Lottie's knife and same hand grip colour (both are of them golden), but Noise's daggers design more wider than Lottie's knife; thus made it more resembles with Echo's twin short-sword bladed design. Another Noise's equipment is Duldee's marionette strings, which could used to defends herself from someone's attack for her. *Echo = As a hand-to-hand combatant expert, she has a twin short-bladed sword. It has quite similar design with Noise's knife, but Echo's twin short-bladed sword is rather more wider than Noise's knife. *Fang = His main weapons is a huge metal long-blade. *Dug = His main weapons is a mace. *Alice = Her main weapons is a huge scythe, along with Oz when he in possession to using B-Rabbit's power. *Intention of the Abyss = Through the series, the Intention is one of Baskerville members who show had nothing weapon like Lily, but the Intention has a white-brandeis blue as her equipment to make replica of herself in human world or channel her strength in human world. The Tragedy of Sablier It began one afternoon, after Vincent had stopped Glen's soul transfer ceremony into Gilbert. Glen ordered every Baskerville to massacre all people in the capital city of Sablier, and though Fang objected to killing the Noble Families, Glen was adamant that they do as he said. Though none of the Baskervilles knew why Glen had ordered them to commit such needless slaughter, no one else objected and they followed through with Glen's order, killing thousands of people. Glen appeared to be causing such a tragedy because of Lacie, who was sacrificed to the Abyss because she was the Child of Misfortune. Glen felt that there was no point in anything existing without Lacie and so he started what is known as The Tragedy of Sablier. Glen's true intentions of the Tragedy were not entirely known, but it is known that Glen wanted either the Harmony of the Abyss or The Intention of the Abyss. Many believe that Glen just wanted power, though Jack believed that Glen was still mourning the loss of Lacie, and so he wanted to change the past so that Lacie would never have been sacrificed to the Abyss. Though many believe that the Tragedy was caused by the Baskervilles alone, it has been shown that The Barmas also had a hand in starting the Tragedy, Miranda Barma having taught Vincent how to open the Doors to the Abyss and Arthur Barma having been present to write down the outcome. Sablier was damaged severely, and Jack Vessalius, after saving Gilbert, was led to Glen by an unknown Baskerville. He then proceeded to fight his best friend until Jack got the upper hand and killed Glen. The power of the Abyss then swallowed Sablier in a dark cloud, dragging everything in Sablier into the Abyss. Due to the Baskervilles being dragged into the Abyss alongside their heinous acts, they were kicked out of the Four Great Dukedoms. The Nightrays, lead by Duke Raymond Nightray at the time, were branded as traitors as they were believed to have helped the Baskervilles during the Tragedy of Sablier. The Vessalius's were named as heroes because of Jack and soon replaced the Baskervilles in the Four Great Dukedoms after a power struggle between the noble families. Jack then proceeded to have his friend, Arthur Barma, carry out a ceremony with four other sorcerers that lead to Glen's body being severed into five pieces, each of which contained a fragment of Glen's soul, thus making it impossible for him to return, as even a dead soul can return to earth after 100 years. Gradually, after 100 years the Baskervilles started escaping the Abyss. First an unknown Baskerville Noise, who were joined by Xai Vessalius and Bernard Nightray as Baskervilles who managed to cast Oz Vessalius, a prophesized child who moved forward a clock dormant for 100 years, into the Abyss. Then Lottie was released six years later, followed by Dug four years after Lottie, and Lily a few months after Dug. Numerous other Baskervilles were also released at unknown times, including Fang. Currently, the Baskervilles are tracking down the Five Sealing Stones and destroying them in order for Glen's soul to be able to return. Already the Baskervilles have destroyed three of the five Seals and will be able to pin point the locations of the remaining two. Not only that but they have managed to find Glen's next vessel, Leo, who has already begun to have Glen's soul influence his own. In Retrace LXV, , it is revealed that Jack was actually the evil one, not Glen. Jack was in love with Lacie, and at least there is one thing that need to be straightened here : Jack saved Gil and Vincent, because Vincent's red eye reminded him on Lacie, as both of them became the members Children of Ill Omen. He questioned them and then sent them to the Oswald as Glen that time, made them as a Baskerville Clan members. But later, Jack attempted to kill Gil during the Tragedy, because Glen couldn't die because of his power as a Baskerville. Jack had lied and tainted many peoples memories, making the Vessalius family look like heroes while the Baskervilles were considered traitors... Another member of the family was introduced. His name is Oswald and he is the brother of Lacie Baskerville. His job is to montior the people that come and go in the house. He appears to be the last container of Glen's soul and the one in the Tragedy. Introduction Gallery Baskerville family initial.png|Baskerville Clan initial as explains by Jack Baskerville family legend.png|Baskerville Clan in legend, as Messenger of the Abyss Baskervilles - illustration by vince 01.png|An illustration by Vincent about Baskerville Clan Baskervilles - illustration by vince 02.png|Another illustration by Vincent about Baskerville Clan Baskervilles - another picture.png|An illustration of Baskerville Family in Oz' Coming of Age Ceremony by Gil Baskervilles An1.jpg|Current illustration of Baskerville Clan in anime Siluetglain3.png|An illustration about Glen Baskerville; main head of Baskerville Clan Siluetglenvince.png|Another illustration by Vincent to depicted Glen Baskerville in anime Ep24-baskervilleaders.png|An illustration of Baskerville Clan leader as depicted by Fang (anime only) Members Gallery Current Members Previous Members Allies The following is a list of characters who had worked with the Baskervilles in partnership without being legitimate Baskervilles. *Bernard also had two valets who knew of his allignment with the Baskervilles, who were also present when Bernard arrived in Sablier to find Elliot contracted to Humpty Dumpty. They later joined Bernard when he fled Pandora because of what happened at Oz Vessalius' second Coming of Age Ceremony. They were both decapitated by Vincent and Demios. Chains *As weapons : Current Previous *Non-weapons : Trivia *''Shinigami ''terms (which refer to the Baskervilles in here) in Japanese translatable in English as a 'death reaper'. *The Baskervilles are innocent, for one of the Vessalius, Jack, is the real cause of the Tragedy of Sablier. *The Baskervilles aren't strictly related by blood; rather, the family is brought together by the power of the Abyss which choses them to be Messengers of the Abyss collectively. *Baskerville Clan's existence is similar with Grim Reaper's existence in Black Butler series. *The Baskervilles estate/mansion building architecture is similar with the building architecture of Red Rose Headquarters from Crimson Shell series. *Design of the room which Alice living during her life as a human in The Tower also bears resemblances with Claudia's bedroom from Crimson-Shell series. Navigation Category:Baskervilles Category:World of Pandora Hearts Category:Families Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Abyss Category:Terms